A Letter For Lily
by xXxemilyxXx
Summary: Lily Evans is a young girl with a normal life. But when a letter from Hogwarts comes, her life will be so much diffrent. Follow Lily through her first year adventures at Hogwarts with her freinds and eneimes. Please R&R! Last chapter posted... :'
1. A Letter of Fate

Disclaimer: I own nada, except for Remmy, Addy, and Katie.

* * *

A Letter For Lily

A young girl sat at a small bay window, her forehead leaned against the cool glass. It had been raining all day and she was sick of it. She enjoyed the outdoors, usually you could find this young girl into the back yard leaned up against a huge oak tree reading her favorite book. Today, however, her mother forbid her to step outside in fear that she would get sick. She stared at her reflection in the glass. Her eyes were a dark green, like the leaves on the oak tree, her tan face was dotted with little freckles across her nose. She pulled her long flaming-red hair into a pony-tail and placed it in front of her left shoulder.

"Lily?" A soft knock came at the door.

"Yeah, Sis?" Lily moved away from the window. The door opened slowly and her sister, Petunia, poked her head in.

"Mum needs to see you downstairs."

"Why?" Lily walked out of her room and into the small hallway. Petunia shrugged,

"Something about a letter that came for you."

Lily followed her younger sister adown the hallway and too the right. Lily's parents were sitting at the end of a small rectangular oak table. Placed in front of the them was a single envelope.

"Yes?" Lily and Petunia sat opposite of their parents.

"We have some good news and some bad news," Lily's mother started out. Outside the rain was really starting to pour and every now and then a flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder would sound. Lily smirked,

"The good news?"

"Well," Lily's father handed the envelope over to lily, "read for yourself."

Lily reached out, the envelope was made of a heavy, yellow type of paper. The back was sealed with purple wax impression with a badger, a bird, lion and snake all entwined around an H. Lily glanced at her sister who was staring in wonder at the letter. Lily turned the envelope over and saw her address.

"Open it!" Petunia breathed excitedly. Lily slipped a finger under the seal and pulled out several pieces of the same yellow paper that the envelope was. With a shaky hand she unfolded them and started to read:

"Dear Miss Evans. We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Lily looked at her parents who urged her to go on, "Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment and where to find them. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely Minevera McGonagall, deputy headmistress."

Lily stopped and a heavy silence fell over the Evans family and a huge crash of thunder rattled the house.

"What!" Petunia broke the silence first.

"I'm...I...I'm," Lily stared at the letter in disbelief, "I'm a witch?"

"Well, it would seem so," Lily's mother replied, her eyes watering.

"But...but how?" Petunia said.

"Well, you know your second cousin's on your father's side? The reason we don't talk to them very much is because…because they are wizards."

"What's the bad news, though?" Petunia whispered. Lily was completely speechless as she reread the letter over and over in her head. _This is what I can do, magic. It explains everything! How I can make things move by just thinking it, and how I hurt Gwendolyn after she made fun of me._

"We don't know if Lily's going." Lily's father stated bluntly. Lily's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Well," Lily's mother said quietly, " What if its not real?"

"Mother! This letter should be proof enough." Lily shook the letter.

"Lil', just please, try to understand," Lily's father pleaded, "no letter came for Petunia."

"Maybe she's just not a witch!" Lily argued.

"That's not fair!" Petunia said.

"It isn't my fault!" Lily said yelling over a clap of thunder, "Why should I have to suffer for Petunia? Now _that_ isn't fair."

"Lily, please-"

"No, Dad. Don't you see? This is my talent, what I was litterly born to do! I want to go," Lily stood up and crossed her arms.

"Lily, stop this nonsense, " Lily's mother demanded, also standing. A flash of lightning lit up the dining room eerily, "I want you both to go to your rooms. Your father and I will discuss this once more."

"But, Mum!" Petunia protested. Lily had already stormed out. She slammed the door to her room and plopped down angrily onto her bed. She fumed for a little longer and then laid down and started to reread her letter again.

"Enclosed list?" she muttered. She pulled a page from behind the acceptance letter.

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1_)- By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_- By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_- By Adalbert Waffling

_A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_- By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_- By Phyillida Spore

_A Guide to the Magical Potions and Drafts_- By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ -By Newt Scamander

_The Art of The Dart Arts_- By Caven Drainus

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED TAHT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

This may be found at the Leaky Cauldron in London, ask Tom to lead you to Diagon Alley.

"The Leaky Cauldron? That's just around the corner," Lily remembered trying to point out the Leaky Cauldron to her mother or sister, but they would look over the pub like the many other people milling the street. Once she thought she saw a man dressed in a bright blue robe with a matching hat slip into it. After awhile Lily dropped the subject.

"A cat, toad, or owl?" Lily said, " Cool."

Suddenly there was a tap on her window, causing Lily to jump. She rose from her bed slowly and crossed the room to the bay window. A lone owl strained against the fierce wind and rain. Lily let out a gasp and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the bed, it shook his brown spotted feathers, throwing water every where. It looked around the room with its large bleary eyes. Lily approached cautiously to the owl, who stuck out its leg. Lily saw that a letter and a package was tied tightly to it. She quickly removed the burden and sat down on the bed, eagerly opening the letter. The owl flew to the open doors of her closet and perched itself on the top self.

Lily started to read aloud, "Dear Miss Evans I have sent to you some wizarding money for you to use to buy some of your things," Lily opened the small package and pulled out a small bag filled with an assortment of coins, "The large gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles, and the bronze coins are Knuts," Lily pulled out of the bag a Galleon and examined it, " You will have to buy some things second-hand, of course. I hope to greet you soon Albus Dumbledore," Lily finished reading as a sharp knock came at the door. She quickly ran over to the closet and shoved the money and the letter inside and shut the two folding doors. She heard the owl hoot softly, Lily made a quick shushing noise.

"Uh, come in!" she said out of breath. Her mother pushed the white door open and stepped inside along with her father and Petunia. Lily tried to read their faces but it came to no avail. Her mother spoke first,

"Lily, we have come to a decision." Lily held her breath, "You can go." Lily was about to jump in the air and yell loudly but her father interrupted.

"But," Lily's joyous smile faded, " Only on one condition."

"Yes, anything." Lily said breathlessly.

"You come home every holiday and write every other week." her father continued. _Well that's not bad, I was going to do that anyway._ Lily thought.

"Yes, I will, I promise!" Lily hugged her parents fiercely and then turned to embrace her sister, but she was staring daggers at her and then stomped off to her room. Lily stared dumbly after her, wondering what she did to upset her like this, they usually got along fairly well.

"Mum, Dad, I have to show you something." Lily remembered and then ran to the closet and opened the doors, the owl flew out and started to fly around the room. She bent down and picked up the letter and bag of money the Albus Dumbledore had sent her. She handed it over to her mother for her to look at.

"Why is that ruddy bird doing in here?" her father ducked as the owl flew at his head, hooting loudly. Lily's mother gave her husband a playful slap.

"Richard! None of that, now."

"I think it wants something," Lily crossed over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She scribbled a few words, folded it and then placed it in some plastic wrapping. She whistled softly to the owl who soared over to her and stuck out its leg, Lily tied the letter and then opened the window for it to fly through. The storm had calmed down considerably and the rain had receded to a light drizzle. Lily's parents talked to Lily a little longer and then left her to rest, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review and give me your opinions and critasiam. I have to say, I won't continue unless I have atleast 3 reviews! Thanks again! 


	2. Meeting New Freinds

I firstly want to say thank you to my reviewer for giving me the little 'umph' I needed to continue my story. Thank you so much **numbah 1 HPFan!****_

* * *

_**

Lily sat anxiously on the edge of her seat watching the other students bustle by her compartment, only glancing in and then moving on. Lily fingered the frayed edges of her black robes that she had already put on once she got on the train. She pulled out her wand and ran her hand down the willow handle. She reminisced on the day her family had walked into Diagon Alley. Her mother had nearly fainted when she say the bricked entryway pull back and reveal all the wonder held behind it. They visited a department like store and bought a trunk that the witch at the counter embossed her initials on the lid. They then went to the Apothcrecy and bought her a potions kit and her cauldron, and then Flourish and Botts to buy all her books which they all shoved into the trunk and rolled it down the cobbled street. They visited a second-hand store and bought her some old robes that held the musty smell of moth balls.

Their last stop of the day was Ollivander's Wand Shop, Lily's mum, dad, and sister had all gone to the store next to it to look at potential pets, once they had enough money. Lily stepped into the store carefully, the little bell above the door ran eerily thorough the store, Ollivander was helping another first-year with his wand so Lily sat on a dusty stool and waited. Finally Ollivander's attention turned to Lily.

"Ah, yes," Ollivander said, "it is finally your turn, Miss?"

"Evans, Lily Evans." Lily hopped down from the chair and approached Ollivander.

"Miss Evans, shall we begin?" Ollivander pulled out a long measuring tape, "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right?" Lily answered holding out her right arm. Ollivander preceded to measure Lily, her right arm, her left arm, head, waist, and height.

"Yes," Ollivander said mistily, "Now time for the wands." He stepped behind the counter and down a small hallway, only big enough for one man to stand and faced a wall of dusty boxes. He pulled out several choice boxes and laid them out on the counter.

"Try this one, my dear," Ollivander held out a crooked wand, "Ten and one half inches, made of willow with a core of dragon heart, give it a wave."

Lily cautiously reached out for the wand and took its light brown handle. She waved it about, feeling rather stupid while doing so because nothing happened.

Ollivander raised an old, wrinkled hand, "Try this one, Miss Evans. eleven and three fourths inches long, oak with a core of pixie wing, very good for dueling." He handed the bright red wand over to Lily. She took the wand and made a sharp jab, the glass ball right above Ollivander's head exploded.

"No--not that one," he waved his own wand, cleaning up the mess, "OK, now this one ten and a quarter inches long, made of willow with a unicorn hair core, good for charms."

Once Lily touched the handle of this wand, she knew it was the one, a tingling ran up her arm and made her shiver. She waved it majestically in the air and green and red sparks.

"Ah, yes, this is the one for you." Ollivander handed her the box for her wand and she handed him his money. As Lily stepped out of the dust, eerie store her father stood with a solid black owl with a single white strip down his back.

"Excuse me?" a young voice jerked Lily out of her memory, "Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Lily looked up to see a girl about her age dressed in shabby clothes, her trunk was old and beaten up and looked like it was going to fall apart any minute. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had a very pretty smile, her long dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a half-pony tail.

"Please, I need the company," Lily smiled back. The girl tried to lift her trunk up onto the rail but had difficultly.

"Here, let me help." Lily stood and tried to help the girl but she was too short. The girl started to laugh.

"Thanks, but I don't think you could reach." Lily laughed to but stopped when the door opened once again.

"Need help?" a boy about their age asked kindly. Lily's head whipped around and saw he had messy black hair and hazel eyes, he was cute.

"Please?" Lily replied. The boy reached up on his toes and pushed the trunk on the rail.

"Thanks!" the girl said. The boy held out his hand.

"I'm James Potter." James said.

"Remmy Matthews." Remmy answered

"Lily Evans." Lily shook James's hand. He blushed and avoided her eyes.

"Do ya' mind if my friends and I sit with you?" He asked, looking at Remmy but seemed to be addressing Lily.

"No, I don't mind." Lily said. Remmy nodded in agreement and then plopped down on the seat. James stepped out of the compartment.

"Sorry, I haven't really introduced myself," Remmy said, "I'm Remmy Matthews. Actually, it's Remmington Matthews the third, but I don't really like to be called that."

Lily laughed, "OK, then, Remmy." Lily felt happy for the first time in a long time, she had a friend.

* * *

And please review! 


	3. The Boys

Thank you to my reviewers for giving me the insperation (sp) to continue my story!

* * *

They chatted for a little longer and Lily found out that Remmy was part of a long and proud line of Wizarding families. Remmy's family, however, were shamed because of her father had fallen in love and married a muggle, what a muggle was, Lily had no idea. What made it even worse is that her father was cheating on her mother with this muggle, so her family got the worse of everything.

After Remmy found out that Lily was from a muggle family, she preceded to tell her everything about the Wizarding world. What a muggle was, what quidditch is, who the mysterious Albus Dumbledore was, and the four houses in Hogwarts were.

"If I get put into Slytherin, I will absolutely die," Remmy informed her.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Lily asked, she was drinking in every bit of information about witches and wizards that Remmy would give to her.

"Because that's where all the prats are," Remmy shrugged her shoulders, "Including half my family."

"Oh, what's the best house to go into?" Lily leaned back.

"I would say Ravenclaw, its for all the clever people, then Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and then Slytherin."

"I wonder when James and all his buddies are coming?" Lily changed the subject, thinking of how he blushed when he saw her.

"I don't know, I think he likes you, Lil'," Remmy said causally, looking at Lily closely.

"Naw. Why would anyone like me?" Lily said. Just then James walked in with two other boys behind him.

"Um," he said, still not looking at Lily but rather a point just above her shoulder, "This is Sirius and Remus."

Lily stood and offered her hand. The boy named Sirius was really cute, cuter than James, but he had an air of arrogance around him. Remus, however, looked rather tired, with shadows under his eyes, his clothes were patched in several places but he smiled warmly nonetheless.

James sat beside the window on Remmy's side, Sirius sat with him. Remus looked at Lily expectantly.

"I don't bite." Lily said and then giggled. Remus cringed slightly.

He sat opposite of Remmy who smiled brightly and said, "So, what's your favorite quidditch team?"

Immediately James, Sirius, and Remmy launched into a long argument on who was better the Chinese Firelaunchers or the Tornadoes of some country Lily couldn't pronounce. Remus and Lily just listened and laughed every now and then, until Lily decided to start up a conversation.

"Where ya' from?" she turned to him.

"Bristol," Remus answered, "and yourself?"

"London, I was so excited when I got my letter," Lily continued, "I really didn't expect anything like this to happen."

"Your from a muggle family?" Remus said, "My mother's a witch, but my father isn't."

"Really? It must be wonderful to have a mother as a witch."

"How so?" Remus smiled.

"Well, you know every thing about wizards and witches, and all sorts of things." Lily blabbered on. Remus laughed.

"It has its benefits."

"How'd you meet them?" Lily gestured towards James and Sirius who were still arguing, and losing the fight, with Remmy.

"They helped me out, " Remus answered, "I had to come alone and I didn't know how to get in."

"That happen to me too, but some kind woman helped us out," Lily said. A knock came at the compartment door. Sirius and James stopped talking impenitently, stood up hastily and rummaged around in their pockets.

Remmy also stood, but more gracefully, "You want anything from the food trolley, Remus, Lily?" she asked kindly withdrawing a leather bag from her jacket pocket.

"No, I have my own money." Remus said.

"No, thank you. I'm good," Lily didn't have any money, they had spent it all at Diagon Alley. Remmy frowned,

"No, you want something, trust me." Remmy replied and then preceded to order from the trolley lady.

"Here," Remmy handed her a small, golden box," chocolate frogs. Careful, now!"

Lily had unwrapped the box and frog made of chocolate had jumped out onto the trembling train floor.

"Oh my, it's alive?" Lily looked up with an expression of surprise on her face, everyone laughed.

"No, they're just charmed," Remus said.

"But its not the frog you want," Sirius wiped away tears from his eyes.

"It's not?"

"No, its the card!" James crossed over and picked up the box in her lap and pulled out a hexagonal card.

"Merlin," he read, "I've got about one hundred of these at home. Have a look."

Lily took the card, the picture Merlin blinked and smiled at her, "It moves!"

"Well, of course it does, I wouldn't want to stay still the whole time either," Sirius let out another barking laugh.

"Oh, how strange." Lily looked at the card closer.

"At my house the pictures just stay still," Lily continued.

"No way," Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"Now that's strange." James plopped back down, tearing a piece of a Licorice Wand off. Lily tore the wrapping off of her own Licorice Wand and tasted it.

They continued to talk while the train tore past the beautiful countryside. Lily found that James was rather big-headed and bragged a lot, he was an only child of a pureblood family. Sirius was also pureblood, but he had an older brother. Remus was rather quiet and shy but laughed easily.

* * *

And there it is! Keep reviewing! 


	4. A New Home

**_A/N: My latest addition! Thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you so much for the positivity!_**

Remmy seemed very comfortable with all of the boys but Lily was uneasy. James and Sirius were nice, sure, but they seemed to proud and haughty. James would glance at her every now and then and Lily would have to suppress a smile. One time Remmy looked over at Lily after James had laughed a little to hard at one of her jokes and winked.

Soon, the night fell and the lamps started to dim and the train started to slow. They started to dress into their robes, except for Lily who had already but her robes on. James, Sirius's, and Remus's robes were brand-new and tailored to fit them exactly, Lily noticed, Remmy's robes looked almost like Lily's except they were a little less raggedy.

"What do we do with our things?" Lily had asked.

"Just leave them, they'll be brought to our rooms later." Remmy replied with a slight grin. They crowded they're way past the other students.

"Firs' years! Firs' over 'ere!" a loud, husky voice yelled above the crowd.

"Lily look!" Remmy tugged on her sleeve and pointed to a huge man holding a lantern.

"Is he a giant?" Lily asked.

"Nah, giants are like seventeen feet tall." Remmy replied still staring at the huge man. Lily and Remmy had lost the boys in all the bustle. The girls moved closer to the group surrounding the man. He did a head count and waved his trashcan lid sized hand towards a huge, black lake.

"Alright come with me," the man that wasn't a giant led them to a fleet of small wooden boats docked by the icy waters of the lake.

"Three to a boat, now." He yelled, a gust of wind started to blow, "There ya' go, easy now."

Remmy and Lily clambered into one of the boats with one other boy. He was small and round with mousy brown hair. The huge man raised what looked like a pink umbrella and pointed it forward. The boats began glide towards a huge arch.

"Watch yer head!" the giant said, ducking his head and pulling the ivy vines from out of his way. Lily heard a gasp from boats further up front. Lily looked up to see a the castle in which she would live in. The lights in the window made it sparkle and shine, Lily let out a small gasp too.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Remmy whispered. Lily nodded,

"Yes, I can't wait to see the inside."

The boats landed on the far shore and the giant led the students to a path way leading to two massive wooden doors where a woman stood waiting. The gargantuan man stepped off to the side and enter the castle. A peal of laughter erupted on Lily's left, she spun her head around and spotted James and Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes and looked back at the woman, she was tall and strict-looking, she had small spectacles balanced upon her sharp nose. She was dressed in dark green robes complete with a hat and an emerald brooch at her neck.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said, " Follow me, please. Single file, we've got big group this year."

Remmy pulled Lily into the line, Remus was behind them.

"Where've you been?" Remus whispered to Lily as the line started to move into the castle.

"Where do you think?" Lily laughed, "We lost you getting off the train."

"Oh, right. The boat ride was awesome, wasn't it?" Remus continued to whisper as Professor McGonagall led them into a large hallway.

"Yes, it was wonderful, the castle is beautiful," Lily replied. Remus opened his mouth to say something but he was hushed by the professor.

"Please wait here, and try to clean yourselves up," McGonagall eyed them. She turned and went through an tall entryway into a room filled with chattering students.

"Lily!" Remmy pushed her way through the crowd, "There you are. We're about to get sorted!"

"How will that happen?" Remus asked. Remmy shrugged a shoulder.

"No clue."

"Excuse me!" McGonagall clapped her hands, "Single file, into the Great Hall."

Once again the soon to be students lined up followed McGonagall. Lily looked all around and realized why it was called the Great Hall. It was enormous, as big as a cathedral. In front of them was a long line of what looked like Lily's new teachers and on either side of them were two tables, all filled with students staring at them curiously. What amazed Lily the most was the ceiling, it was as dark as the night sky, but then she realized it was the sky.

"Remmy, the ceiling," Lily pointed up.

"It's not the real sky, it's enchanted to look like that," Remmy answered, shrugging.

"How do you---?"

"My cousins." Remmy cut her off, "I have a feeling that I will see them soon."

The room went quiet as Professor McGonagall set a stool in front of the table of teachers and placed upon in, a ratty wizards hat. Lily was about to ask what it was doing there when the hat's brim sliced open and started to sing a strange little song.

The hat finished its song and the Hall broke out in applause. McGonagall pulled out a long list and started to call out names.

_**A/N: I had to stop or the chapter would be sooo long, sorry! I hoped you really enjoyed and please give me your comments! Love ya!**_


	5. Which House Shall It Be?

**_Thank you to all my reveiwers! _**

"Ackerman, Brittany!"

A small girl stepped out of the crowd of first years nervously she went and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the old singing hat on her curly head. The hat seemed to think for a minute and then called out,

"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table broke out in cheer. Brittany jumped of the stool and walked quickly to an open seat. Sirius had been called second, he pushed himself out and into the open. He staggered to the hat, smirking to himself. Lily felt a wave of disgust. The hat seemed to think a little longer than it did on Brittany but soon it yelled to the crowd, "Gryffindor!"

The list seemed to take forever until...

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall had cried. Remmy gave Lily a little push. Lily's stomach was fluttering, butterflies the size of her fist were beating about. She walked as calmly as she could to the stool, McGonagall gave her just a faint smile. Lily sat, feeling quite stupid, and felt the hat's weight on her head.

Inside her ear she heard a little voice, "Ah, a clever mind, clever indeed. A thirst for knowledge I've never seen before. You have greatness in you, Miss Evans, but where to put you?"

Lily was biting her upper lip. "Ravenclaw would fit your mind so well, but Gryffindor, ah Gryffindor, hm..."

"I would like to be in Gryffindor." Lily thought.

"Hm.." the hat said again, "I choose..."

"Griffindor!" the hat yelled.

A huge grin spread across Lily's face as she jumped off the stool, she found Remmy in the crowd of students and gave her a thumbs up. Lily sat beside Sirius who gave her a pat on the back, she smiled feebly at him and then quickly turned her attention back to the Sorting.

After Lily was a tall, long blonde boy name Davy Jones and he was sorted into Slytherin, the first one so far. Remus's name was called and he nervously stumbled up onto the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Remus's head, except it fell over his ears and cover his eyes. The Hall laughed, and Remus gave a comic smile too.

"Gryffindor!" the ratty hat called. Remus jumped down and rushed to the proper table. Lily and Sirius both gave him high-fives as he sat down.

Remmy's name was called next, she parted her way through the crowd serenely. Lily glanced at Sirius, he was watching Remmy's every move intently. Lily grinned, she turned her head to Remmy. Lily could tell she was nervous, despite her attempts at calmness. Every now and then her hand would twitch and grab the edge of her stool.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat announced at last, it took a very long time to decide.

Enormous relive spread across Remmy's face, she smiled brightly and walked calmly over to the Ravenclaw table. As she passed a few Slytherin's, Lily guessed they were her family, hissed at her, but Remmy paid no attention. Lily caught her eye and Remmy gave her a pouting look and mouthed "Still friends?"

"Of course," Lily mouthed back and grinned.

A few other students were sorted that Lily didn't recognize until a "Pettirgrew, Peter" stumbled on the steps to the stool. She realized that he was the boy that Remmy and her had ridden with in the boats. He scuffed the toes of his shoes on the stone floor as the Sorting Hat decided his fate. He was finally sorted into Gryffindor and was greeted by a roar of applause and cheers.

"Potter, James." Professor McGonagall named next. James strutted like Sirius did before him to the hat. He waited patiently with a smug, satisfied look on his young face.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. Lily moaned and it was her turn to give the pout to Remmy.

"No worries!" Remmy mouthed, laughing. Lily rolled her eyes at her.

At least ten more kids were left, and by the fifth one Lily's stomach was rumbling. She wondered on how they were to serve the Hall, a golden plate and forks and spoons were laid out before her. A roar of cheer exploded as the last girl, Maddy Zellerman, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

An old man, with a beard that was not entirely white hung to his waist rose up,

"Good evening, welcome to Hogwarts, first years and to the students that have been here before, welcome again. I know that you all must be very hungry, so I will save my ramblings till after dinner. Tuck in!"

Lily gasped, right before her appeared every food imaginable. She reached out with her fork and speared a chicken leg.

**_Wow...that was really short...I promise the next one will be longer! Love your reveiws!_**


	6. The Dorm

_**I want to thank all my reviewers for reading my story and I hope you still enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters...like Remmy and Addy...lol**_

**__**

"So, Evans, where ya' from?" Sirius asked, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth.

"London," Lily replied as she politely cut her roast beef in half.

"Ah, me too, Grimmuald place,"

"Gordic's Hollow," James informed, also stuffing a roll in his mouth.

"Hey, James," Sirius elbowed him, "wanna see how many biscuits I can fit in my mouth?"

"Yeah!" James answered enthusiastically. Lily rolled her eyes and continued eating. Remus laughed as Sirius miracoulsy stuffed the ninth biscuit in his mouth.

"Ey' Ily!" Sirius said, spitting a some chewed biscuits on Lily.

"What?" Lily flicked the biscuit back towards him.

"Ar yo ents isards?" he wiped his chin. James and Remus were still laughing hysterically.

"Are my parents wizards?" Lily questioned and Sirius nodded, "No."

"O. Ow any iz at, Ames?" he stuffed another biscuit in his mouth. Lily looked at Remmy and rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" James wiped a tear from his eye.

"Twelve, Sirius," Lily said, "and could you please spit it out, other people are trying to eat here."

"No! Go on, Black!" Some of the older students around them. Lily rolled her eyes and huffed as the group started to chant, "More! More!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Lily said to herself as the dinner cleared away and desserts appeared. Lily reached out to grasp a pasty when James proclaimed,

"I wanna try!" and pulled the plate towards him and then preceded to stuff them into his enormous gob.

James managed to fit 20 pastries before the old man stood up again and clapped his hands. James and Sirius started to try to cough out the biscuit and pastries out of their mouths. Lily pounded her fist on Sirius's back.

"Gross!" Lily screeched. James, Sirius, and Remus started to laugh at her expression when the globs of chewed food landed on the table with a sickening splat.

"I'm never sitting with you guys again," Lily promised out loud.

"Ha ha, but we'll sit with you!" Sirius proclaimed. Laughter rang throughout the hall, even the teachers managed a little smile. The boys just soaked it all up, Lily had a feeling this wouldn't be the first time they would be in the spotlight.

"Now, if Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Miss Evans are done..." the old man let out a little chuckle, "Now is the time that I inform you of the rules. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest, as its name hints, is forbidden to all students. Secondly, no first years are allowed to try out for quidditch although for the second years and up, tryouts are in October. A complete list of all things banned from in the school corridors are listed on our caretakers office door," he gestured to a grizzly, balding man holding a cat in the back of the room, "classes start tomorrow and your schedules will be handed out."

A series of groans started after this announcement, "Now, I'm sure this wonderful feast has tired you, so I will ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to lead you to your wings! Goodnight!"

"Who is that old guy?" Lily asked as they were herded up by an older girl into a single file line.

"Only the greatest wizard ever!" Sirius replied and looked as Lily funny, "Albus Dumbledore, I guess you wouldn't of known. Your a muggle-born." and then he turned around to talk to James. Lily felt her cheeks get hot, Sirius sounded like he was bragging that he actually came from a wizarding family.

"Hey, Lils!" Remmy gave her a little punch on the arm. The Ravenclaw first years had lined up with them.

"Remmy! How's it going?" Lily laughed.

"I was so nervous! Could you tell?"

"Yeah, were those your cousins hissing at you?" Lily said. Remmy's face flushed,

"Yeah, those were the ones," and then her face broke out in a lopsided grin, "Has James asked you out yet?"

"What? Why would he?" Lily replied, blushing herself.

"Well, he was always looking at you and I guess you didn't notice, and when you talk to him, he blushes. Its cute, I think." Remmy said. They had walked out of the Great Hall and into a room of staircases.

"This is the Grand Staircase," the Head Boy from their house informed, "Watch yourself, they change pretty often."

Lily looked up to see a section of the Grand Staircase as it moved to one banister to the next, one even descended from an upper floor.

"Cool isn't it?" Remmy said.

"This whole place is cool," Lily whispered back.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Remmy said as the houses went their separate ways.

"Yeah, 'night," Lily replied.

"Good luck with James!" Remmy called over her shoulder.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed, her face had turned as red as her hair, James was only a few people behind her. Remmy just laughed and waved. The Head Boy and Girl led them up a few more flights of stairs until they were on the 7th landing. A life size portrait of a very plump lady dressed in a puffy pink dress cooed and giggled at a couple of other first years in front of Lily.

"Invocation," The Head Boy said.

"All right then, dearie," the plump lady's portrait swung in revealing another set of stairs with a circle of light at the end.

"Don't go to the light, Evans!" Sirius whispered dangerously.

"Shut up," Lily restored and then climbed up the stairs.

"Ooohoo!" she heard Sirius say, "Not very friendly after all, hm?"

"This is the Gryffindor Common room," The Head Girl announced, "The girl's dormitory is to the left, the boys to the right."

The girls and boys split and opened the oak double doors. Behind them was some more stairs, Lily climbed up and saw on the right side, First Year Girls. Lily pushed the dorm open and saw seven four-poster beds in a circle around a heater in the middle of the room. Lily found her trunk by the bed on the right side of the window.

"Hi!" a girl in blonde pigtails stuck out her hand brightly, "I'm Adison! But you can call me Addy."

Lily smiled, "Lily, you can call me whatever you'd like." They laughed. All the girl introduced themselves to Lily. There was Adison, Maggie, Louis, Rose, and the twins Charley and Carly.

Lily unpacked her trunk and set a picture of her family on the night stand beside her bed, her books were shoved into a leather bag that slung over her shoulders and laid beside the trunk. Her cauldron was missing, she guessed it had already been brought to the potions room. Her clothes were the only thing left and Lily refolded them neatly. She took out her pajamas and climbed into the soft bed.

_**I hope you liked it! And I apoligize for makeing you wait so long for another post!**_


	7. The First Day

_**Mmmk! Here is the next chapter! lol...I thank my reviewers, once again, for helping me continue! And sorry for the wait! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS...THANK YOU**_

**Chapter 7: The First Day**

"Lils! Wake up!" somebody was shaking Lily.

"W-What?" Lily mumbled, "Wake me up in another hour."

"Lils, you got to eat, its a big day!"

Lily turned over Adison was peering at her.

"Right!" Lily jumped up and pulled out her uniform and robe from her trunk.

"That's the spirit!", Addy looked around, "I waited for ya'."

"You didn't have to do that," Lily said, pulling on her shoes.

"No, but I didn't want you to get in trouble." Addy crossed the room with Lily and opened the door. They walked down to the Common Room where a few other stragglers were sitting.

"Flames!" Sirius yelled from across the room, the trio had just walked down from their dorm.

"Why do you call me that?" Lily questioned as her and Addy walked out of the Common Room.

"Your flaming hair," Remus said simply.

"Ah, I see," Lily picked at her red hair absentmindly.

"And who are you?" Sirius jumped in front of the two girls, so that they were forced to stop.

"Adison Lawrence and you?" Addy said.

"Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter," when they announced their names they jumped in front of the girls like Sirius did. Lily looked at James, he was staring at her but blushed and turned his attention to Addy when he saw she was watching. Addy was laughing,

"Impressive. Now can we go eat? I'm absolutely starving!" Addy pushed her way through.

"She's a woman on a mission," Sirius laughed.

"What about you? Are you 'starving'" he mimicked Addy.

"Don't make fun of her," Lily snapped, walking calmly out onto the Grand Staircase.

"I wasn't, Flames! I was just askin'!" Sirius followed her.

"Sirius, just leave her alone," Remus said. Lily turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Remus. At least one of you has manners," she said nastily to Sirius and then she walked down the stairs in a huff.

Lily smirked as she walked away, Sirius was really getting on her nerves and it felt good to get some of it out. She jumped off the last step and walked briskly to the Great Hall, the tantalizing smell of pancakes and sausage was killing her. She sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and reached out with a fork for some pancakes. Suddenly the world around her turned dark.

"Guess who," a low voice questioned.

"Sirius? Would you leave me alone!" Lily said exaspertly.

"Nope wrong! That will cost you one pancake!" a female voice said and then removed her hands.

"Remmy! I haven't had anything to eat this morning!" Lily protested as Remmy sat down by Lily, covering Lily's pancake with syrup.

"Evans! Here's your schedule," McGonagall handed Lily a piece of parchment , "have you gotten your schedule, Matthews?"

"Yes ma'm," Remmy said around a mouthful of food.

"Wadda have first?" Remmy swallowed.

"Um," Lily looked down at the parchment, "transfiguration ten to eleven thirty."

"Hey me too!" Remmy raised a hand for a high five. James walked by and gave Remmy a high five too.

"What are you doing here, Remmington?" James teased.

"Eating Lily's pancakes," Remmy replied taking another pancake off her plate, "and don't call me that."

"Hey! I'm gonna be starvin all day!" Lily complained.

"Not all day, there's lunch," Remmy slapped some peanut butter on the pancake.

"Why don't you want me to call you Remmington?" James asked innocently, pulling a plate of sausage towards him.

"Don't push it, Jamesie," Remmy raised her syrup covered fork threatingly.

"Hanging' out with the mudbloods are we, Remmington," a nasty voice sneered behind them. Remmy blushed and turned around, a girl a few years older than her smirked, she had waist-length hair that was so blonde it was white, her face was pointed and smirking.

"Shut up and mind your own business, Katie," Remmy replied nastily.

"I was just coming over her to congratulate you," Katie leered, "you've become an even bigger disappointment." and then she walked off. Remmy glared at her retreating back for a little while, more than likely thinking of a good hex that she read of to cast on her.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" James said.

"Just some family love," Remmy shrugged and gave a half-smile.

"What's up with you two?" Lily addressed Sirius and Remus.

"Not morning people," James answered her, he actually looked at her in the face without blushing, "Actually, Sirius here nearly tore my head off when I tried to get him up." Lily and Remmy laughed, they did seem really tired.

"So, you'd meet anyone?" Remmy asked. Lily had started eating quickly, so Remmy couldn't steal anymore of her breakfast.

"Actually, I did," Lily said, remembering the blonde pigtails, "Adison Lawrence." She looked around, " Right there."

She caught Addy attention and waved. Addy jumped up and bounced over to Lily.

"Hey, sorry I just kinda left you," Addy squeezed herself between her and Remmy, "I was hungry."

"No, problem." Lily laughed. Addy turned her attention to Remmy and stuck out her hand.

"Hello! I'm Addy!" She introduced herself, her blue eyes sparkling happily. Remmy laughed and told Addy, her name.

"What happened to you?" Addy questioned, her gaze on Sirius who kept missing his mouth with his fork, "You two, especially Sirius, were all over the place this morning."

Remus let out a little chuckle, "Crashed and burned."

Addy gave a sympathetic look, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Hey, it's nine forty-five. Shouldn't we be going?" Lily asked nervously.

"Calm down, child. We have fifteen minutes." James laughed.

"But, I don't know where it is," Lily complained, she looked James in the eye and he didn't turn away.

"Neither do I," James shrugged.

"But I still have to go get my bag."

"Silly Lily, you should of brought it down with you," Sirius play scolded. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up,

"I'm going to go get it."

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Remmy also stood.

"Me too," Addy said brightly. Lily was surprised by the offers and just nodded. The trio went up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Can you come in here, Remmy?" Lily asked as they approached the portrait. Lily had decided her to call her the Fat Lady.

"Well, I can't see why not. It's not like it's supposed to be a secret." Remmy said and approached the Fat Lady, "Um, what's the password?"

"Invocation," Lily said and the Fat Lady giggled and swung back. The girls climbed into the Common Room.

"It's all red, such a boring color," Remmy fingered a curtain.

"What color is yours?" Addy asked as they went up to their dorm.

"Blue, of course." Remmy answered.

Lily retrieved her bag and they all scurried down to the 1st floor for transfiguration. They were the last of the first-years to straggle in. They found a seat in the back of the room and waited for the class to begin. Professor McGonagall stepped in from her office on the right side and sat behind her desk. She did roll call and told them to bring out their wands, they were to learn how to transfigure a toothpick into a needle. Lily had difficulty, but on her fourth try she transfigured the toothpick into a wooden pin needle. Addy didn't succeed in doing anything but blow it up. Lily and Remmy laughed so hard at her surprised face.

"I have no idea how that happened, Professor!" she said hurryingly.

Remmy did a lot better than both of them she succeed in turning her toothpick into a needle on her first try, which won the Ravenclaw house 10 points. The rest of the day went really well, Lily was excited as she sailed smoothly through all the classes. She only shared Transfiguration with Remmy that day, so she got to know Addy a lot better. At 6:00 potions finished and they went to supper. Remmy came and ate with Lily and Addy again she said that she hadn't made a lot of friends over at her table, so she decided just to make it easy and eat with them. They chatted about the homework and the classes until James, Sirius and Lupin walked, or really strutted, up.

"Oh, look, its the Screamsome Threesome," Remmy said as they sat down.

"Only because you scream your love to me," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. Remmy looked at Lily and rolled her eyes, Addy just laughed.

"Man, I wish we could do Quidditch," James said staring out in space.

"From what I've heard, it's very dangerous," Lily commented, taking out her charms book and starting on the essay the little midget Flitwick had assigned.

"Well that's the whole thrill! The danger!" Remmy said throwing her hands in the air, "Well, that's the reason I play, anyways."

"You're going to try out next year?" James asked incredibly.

"I think I'm going to also," Addy informed, "My brother is the seeker and he's leaving next year."

"Yeah, some girl in my house is leaving the seeker spot too." Remmy said.

"I'm with Lily, really," Remus said, yawning. Sirius and James gave a little grin.

"Well, of course, we wouldn't allow you to try out anyways." Sirius patted him on the back.

"Well isn't that sweet," Lily said, looking up from her half-finished essay.

Remmy just laughed, "You two don't want him to get hurt because that would mean doing homework by yourself."

Sirius and James gasped and gave an unconvincing sad look, "No! We would never take advantage of a friend!"

"Just wait, in a couple of weeks when homework really starts to pile in," Addy warned.

"Whatever," James said.

"Hey! Wanna see how many biscuits I can fit in my mouth, Addy?" Sirius pulled a plate towards him.

"Oh-my-gosh," Lily said.

"What happened?" James turned his head trying to find something interesting.

"Nothing," Lily muttered, "I'm going to bed."

"But its only seven!" Remmy objected.

"Early to bed early to rise," Lily said.

"Is that some muggle quote?" Remmy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would assume, since she's a mudblood," an icy voice commented nastily.

"Katie, do you have nothing better to do with your time?" Remmy stood. Katie laughed, or more like cackled.

"Pick your fight wisely, Remmington," Katie said.

"Yeah, apparently all you can fight are eleven year olds." Lily said and Katie gave her a sneer.

"Don't ever talk to me, mudblood." and then she walked off.

Remmy raised her wand and muttered something, a silvery wisp escaped from the wand and hit Katie lightly in the back.

"What'd you do?" James whispered.

"Just watch," Remmy replied and as if on cue laughter erupted in the Hall. Katie turned around and they started to burst out laughing, especially Remmy. Her teeth had grown all the way to her waist.

"Matthews!" Katie spit all over the place.

"I think something wrong, Kate." Remmy said as seriously as she could. Katie gave out a cry of frustration and marched off to the hospital wing.

"How did you do that!" Sirius stared at her open-mouthed.

"She used in on me at a family reunion, she shouted it, so I learned how to do it." Remmy shrugged.

"Teach me!" Sirius demanded.

"No." Remmy said simply, "I only did that because she called Lily a mudblood, she better be glad it wasn't any worse."

"What's a mudblood?" Lily asked, apparently it was very offending.

"It's someone that has been born out of a magical family but is magical. Highly offensive, but don't let her get to you," Addy explained.

"Yes, Katie is who you would call a pureblood, everyone in her family is a witch or wizard." Remmy said.

"So, you're pureblood?"

"Well, I was born from a witch and wizard, but I have a muggle stepmother. It's all really confusing." Remmy returned to her dinner.

"Oh, I see." Lily said, looking down at the floor.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, Flames," Remus said soothingly.

"Oh, I know. Good night." Lily trudged up to her room and flopped on the bed. She rolled over to her side and grabbed her family photo. She missed them so much, even Petunia. Lily had come to the conclusion that she was jealous Lily could do magic, but that was her own problem. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, she didn't know why she was crying really, but before she knew it; she was asleep.

_**Wow, that was a really long chapter but I couldn't find a good stopping place...lol.**_

_**Please, please, please give me your suggestions and review, review, REVEIW! random lmao**_

_**Okay...so I already have this whole story done and finished...actually I'm working on the sequel...so I'm sorry that I'm lazy and don't update as soon as I should...lol**_

_**Luv ya'!**_


	8. The Dare

Chapter 8: The Dare

The next few months went about the same:

1. Have morning fight with the 'Screamsome Threesome'.

2. Endure classes with James. (He hadn't said or done anything to suggest that he liked her. He fought and annoyed her as much as Sirius, really)

3. Struggle through dinner when Sirius had made the "Fitting As Many Biscuits In My Enormous Gob As Possible" a tradition.

4. Worked on homework with Addy. Which Adison wasn't really any help because she was the one asking all the questions.

Remmy had at least one class with Lily a day, and Remmy was absolutely brilliant. Always Lily had a little twinge of envy at Remmy's talents, she got every spell the first try. What made her even more jealous was the fact that Sirius, James, and Remus were among the top 5 cleverest people in the Gryffindor first years, and Lily refused to be out smarted or out whatever by _them_. The only thing Lily was better at was Charms and Potions, and she enjoyed them a lot. Professor Slugworth was the Potions Master, and absolutely loved Lily and her talent. He usually made little remarks that she should be in Slytherin, which she replied with a little smirk and a cheeky comment that would have landed any other student in detention.

There was something strange about Remus, though, every once and awhile he would get really pale and act really strange and be rather aloof to them all and then just disappear completely. Lily asked him on several occasions what was wrong but he only replied with a small smile and a "If you burden your friends, soon you won't have any, Lily. Don't worry about me." Lily would give him a worried look and turn back to her homework.

"So, Evans," James slid in on the bench around Christmas time when she was writing her promised weekly letters home and knocked over her ink.

"Potter," Lily said frustrated.

" I was wondering' if you were going to stay here for the holidays," James continued as Lily mopped up the ink with a napkin.

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously as Remus and Sirius sat opposite of them.

"Ah, just wondering," Sirius said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm going home for Christmas," Lily continued writing.

"Then why are you writing to them?" Sirius peered over at her letter.

"Because I promised too," Lily finished and stowed it in her bag.

"Where are you going now?" James called after her. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why," she slowly drew her wand, "do you want to know?"

"Well, I was just asking! No reason to get all upset about it," James said throwing up his hands.

"James, just please, leave me alone!" Lily said and then walked off. James looked over at his friends and shrugged.

"What's bothering her?" Sirius stared after Lily.

"I think we just need to leave her alone for a while," Remus suggested. James sighed and pulled out his homework.

"Remus, how do you do this?" and he pushed it towards him

"Lily! Lils! Stop for just a second," Remmy jogged to keep up with Lily.

"What's wrong with you?" Remmy asked.

"James and his band of goons," Lily stomped up the stairs to the Owlery.

"What they do?" Remmy smirked.

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired of them hanging around me!" Lily said. Remmy sighed heavily,

"I've told you before, James likes you!"

"When will he get the hint that I don't like him?" Lily turned to her best friend.

"James strikes me the kind of person that won't give up anytime soon," Remmy giggled, "but he won't ask you out this year."

"Have you been talking to him?" Lily asked accusingly.

"Well," Remmy avoided her eyes, "he asked me for advice."

"What did you say?" Lily stopped before the Owlery door.

"I told him that you wouldn't, and to wait for a little longer," Remmy shrugged.

"Remmy! You should have told him _never_!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, sorry! He caught me off guard!" Remmy threw her hands up in front of her. Lily just gave her a look and stepped inside, she looked around until she saw her owl.

"Ashur!" She called to it and the owl flew onto her shoulder, "To Mum and Dad, and give Petunia a little nip on the arm for me." Ashur blinked and then flew off.

"That's a cool bird," Remmy said, "Wish I had one, but all I got was a stupid cat, and it doesn't even like me!"

"Maybe its because you named it 'Dog'," Lily giggled.

"I was just being stupid, it didn't have to take it all seriously." Remmy said and they stepped out of the Owlery.

"What about the other boys?" Lily asked.

"Hm? Sirius and Remus?" Remmy glanced over, "Well, Remus is just a friend, and Sirius...Sirius is well..."

"He likes you doesn't he!" Lily said. Remmy gave her a grin.

"Did you not notice? He doesn't take his eyes off my during classes." Remmy punched her on the arm playfully.

"I thought he was trying to cheat off you," Lily shrugged and rubbed the spot where she was hit.

"Me too at first," Remmy laughed. They turned the corner and saw the very boys they were just talking about.

"Ah, Evans!" James smiled at her.

"What is it?" Remmy said.

"We just wanted to ask if you wanted to get into a little trouble," Sirius shrugged.

"No, of course not," Lily answered immediately.

"What did you have in mind?" Remmy answered, a mysterious glint had formed in her eye.

"Just a simple and harmless dare." Remus said.

"I highly doubt it's 'simple and harmless'." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Go on!" Remmy nudged Lily in the side with her elbow.

"Have you ever heard of Ghost Fairies?" James asked casually.

"No, but I assume they're fairies in ghost form?" Lily replied.

"Bingo. But they only come out at night," Sirius said.

"So, we dare you to come with us in to the Forbidden Forest to catch one." James finished with a sly smile.

"Um, how about no." Lily said and tried to walk away, but Remmy grabbed hold of her arm.

"Come on, Lily! It would be so much fun!" Remmy gave her a pleading look.

Lily shook her head, but gave in, "What time?"

"Tomorrow at one a.m., we have detention at six tonight," James said.

"One!" Lily groaned.

"All the prefects are out of the halls then," Sirius replied with a small smile.

"Fine, see ya' then." Remmy smirked and they walked off.

"What did you just get me into?" Lily shoved Remmy just a little.

Remmy laughed at her, "_I_ didn't get you into anything, Lils. You said you would."

"And if I didn't you would've hated me forever!" Lily objected. Remmy seemed to think about this.

"True, very true."

Addy walked around the corner and bumped into them, "Whoops! Imagine that, I am so friken clumsy!"

"Are you ready?" Remmy whispered as they walked up the Grand Staircase.

"Ready for what?" Addy said loudly. Lily and Remmy shushed her.

"For tomorrow!" Lily said quietly.

"Ah, yeah, its gonna be totally awesome," Addy nodded her head, "What wrong, Lil?"

"I don't know want too." Lily admitted. Remmy smiled broadly and gave a little chuckle,

"We will be fine!" Addy said.

"Yeah, I guess." Lily grinned. They had come to the Fat Lady, Lily said the password and they climbed in. Remmy ignored the looks of astonishment from other Gryffindors and sprawled herself on the couch.

"What are you doing in here, Matthews?" a snobby Prefect, Albert Jones, demanded.

"Just chillen," Remmy answered, "I never saw a rule stating that I can't come in here. Look it up, Jones."

Jones just walked off huffily. "How would you know? You've never seen the rules?" Addy asked and lay down on the rug, close to the fire.

"I don't," Remmy laughed.

"Guys, I really don't want to this," Lily said again.

"Lily!" Remmy sat up, "Would you get a grip? It's going to be fine!"

"Yeah!" Addy said.

"But, I don't want a detention..." Lily replied.

"Who said anything about getting a detention? And besides in the small, very very small, chance that we get caught they can't do anything." Remmy reasoned, "You two are leaving for Christmas."

"Wait, your staying here? Alone?" Addy said.

"Well, yeah," Remmy shrugged.

"Rem, you can come to my house and spend Christmas with us. My parents would love to have you over," Lily offered.

"I would invite you over, but we're going skiing," Addy said.

"Thanks guys, but it would just be too awkward," Remmy blushed.

"No, come over Remmy!" Lily whined.

"But then your parents would feel all guilty that they didn't get me anything," Remmy muttered.

"No, they'll get you something. Trust me." Lily said.

"You sure you want me?" Remmy asked, looking up.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hey, Evans! I'll be your Christmas present!" James yelled from the portrait hole. Lily blushed furiously and hid herself behind a book.

"Shove off, Jamsie." Remmy snapped.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" Sirius said surprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Remmy replied.

"Nothing, so get out," James demanded.

"Why should I?" Remmy snapped.

"We have scheming to do, you know real work," Sirius said. Addy began giggling so Lily peeked up from behind the book that she was supposedly reading from. Remus was making funny faces at James and Sirius's backs.

"What?" Sirius turned his head around, Remus did the same and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then, Remmington. You'll pay the consequence," James said.

"Don't call me Remmi--" Remmy couldn't finish her threat because James had sat on her stomach.

"Potter! Get off her!" Addy yelled and then tried to pull him off. Remmy was struggling to kick or punch him off and Lily, well Lily was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled and then pounced on Addy. Remus just sat down beside Lily and laughed with her.

"James-get-off-me!" Remmy wheezed, "Your-fat-butt-is-crushing-me!"

James laughed and started to bounce on her stomach. Lily finally jumped up and tackled James. Remmy sat up and started and gasped for air

"You are gonna pay!" Remmy growled. Lily moved out of the way suddenly when Remmy jumped on James's back.

"Sirius! Gerrof!" Addy yelled. Lily turned her attention to them and tackled Sirius.

"Remus! A little help?" he said as Addy raised her foot to step on his face. Remus laughed and pushed Addy off.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a female voice yelled above the racket. The six first years suddenly stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. Gabby Harlem, the Head Girl was looking furiously at them from the portrait hole.

"Um, well…" Remmy stood up and dusted herself off, "we, uh, everything's fine now!"

"Why are you even in here, Matthews?" Harlem asked.

"Is there a rule saying I can't?" Remmy snapped. Lily stood up quickly and took Remmy's side.

"It's not like it's a big secret where it is," She said.

"Whatever. Black, Potter, Lupin. Aren't you supposed to be at detention with Professor McGonagell?" Harlem turned her attention to the three boys still laid out on the floor, Addy had pushed Remus off and stood behind Remmy and Lily.

"Oh, crap, forgot!" the boys jumped up and scurried out of the Common Room. Harlem turned to scold to the remaining girls but they had already dashed their dorms.

"I can't believe he did that!" Remmy sat heavily on Lily's bed.

"I can," Addy giggled and jumped on her own.

"Where are the others?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Um, they're sleeping," Remmy suddenly whispered. Clunk. Addy had fallen off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Would you be quiet?!" one of the twins scowled.

"Oh, ow, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Addy rubbed her head.

The girls talked for a little longer and then Remmy left to sleep in her dorm. As Lily lay in her bed she thought of her family once again, Petunia never sent letters to her. _She really needs to get over the whole thing because it wasn't going to change anytime soon,_ Lily though smugly. Finally she outshone her older sister, the one who had gotten so many awards at school and had so many friends. But Lily had always had the nagging suspicion that Petunia envied her beauty. Well, Petunia was pretty, but not like Lily. With short brown hair and plain brown eyes and a horse-shaped face with buck teeth, she was no beauty pageant winner. Even though they differed in many areas, Lily had always thought they were really close, until the letter had come.

Why should I care?Lily thought

_Because she's your sister, that's why._ A quieter voice replied.

So? If the situation were switched, she would have rubbed it in my face! Lily argued.

_But it's not like that and you are better than her not to act that way._ The voice said calmly.

What should I do? Lily pleaded.

The voice remained silent and Lily just pushed the matter out of her mind. She turn over to look at her family picture, they were all smiling brightly at the camera. She closed her eyes with the snapshot in her mind and fell asleep.


	9. Three Gits and a Whole Lotta' Hair

Chapter 9: Three Gits and A Whole Lotta' Hair

"Miss Evans!" Professor Slugworth said with an air that he was tired of being ignored, "Can you answer the question?"

Lily jerked out of her daze and thought for a bit, " Gillyweed?"

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Slughworth continued with the lesson. Lily smiled to herself at the points she'd earned, but it faded quickly when she thought of the duel she had tonight. Addy kept glancing over at her and gave her reassuring looks. Potions was the last class before the holiday, and the minutes were slowly ticking away. Suddenly Lily felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around and looked down, a crumpled piece of parchment was laying beside the leg of her chair. She looked up and saw James mouth "Read it!" Lily carefully unfolded it under the table and nudged Addy to look over.

Evans and Lawson,

Hope you're ready for tonight, it's gonna be a doozy!!

James, Sirius, & Remus

Lily rolled her eyes and scribbled something on the back of the parchment. She stretched out like she was yawning and dropped the ball of paper on their table.

"Professor! Potter and Evans are passing notes!" a scrawny boy with long greasy black hair reported in a squeaky voice. The three boys gave him a dirty look as Slugworth walked over to them.

"Will you please read it out to the class, Mr. Potter?" he said with a disapproving look at Lily.

"Evans and Lawson, hope your ready for tonight its gonna be a doozy," James read lamely and turned it over, "Real mature guys. Signed Lily and Addy."

"Well, what's happening tonight, children?" Slugworth vanished the note with a wave of his wand. Nobody said anything.

"Um, we were going to play a tournament in chess tonight, very competitive about it and all," Lily made up. Sirius rolled his eyes at her and gave her a look and mouthed, "_He's never going to believe_ that _load of rubbish!_" But sure enough Slugworth cracked a small smile and just deducted 5 points for each person.

"Lily! Addy!" Remmy waved them over from the Ravenclaw table. Lily and Addy slide in beside Remmy.

"So you ready?" Remmy whispered as she cut out a piece of pie.

"I am, I dunno about Lils, though, " Addy also helped her self to pie.

Remmy gave a heavy sigh and faced Lily, "Okay...Lily, no look at me, you have got to loosen up! For once don't think, just act."

"But," Lily started to object.

"Nope, no, zip the lips!" Remmy made the zipper over the lips gesture, "You are coming down with us at one, no worries!"

Lily sighed and just nodded, her parents would be so disappointed in her if she ever got into trouble. She gloomily pulled a plate of pumpkin pasties towards her.

"Lily, Lil!" Addy whispered and shook Lily gently, "Its time, wake up!"

"No.." Lily grumbled and turned over to her side.

"Lily, come on! They aren't going to wait for us forever!" Addy whispered urgently. Lily's eyes fluttered open and she suddenly remembered what they were going to do. Slowly she rose up and reached for her robe. Addy was also in her pajamas and she held her wand loosely at her side.

As soon as Lily was ready they tiptoed out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief once they got to the Grand Staircase.

"Ere o e go?" Lily tried to speak through a yawn.

"Follow me," Addy said and then they went down to the ground floor where Remmy awaited them by the door.

"Hey! Over here!" they heard Remmy whisper from a shadowy corner.

"Where are the guys?" Lily said, looking around.

"I have no clue, but if they stood us up then I'm going to have to hurt them." Remmy growled.

"Maybe they're already in the forest?" Addy suggested.

"Well, lets go out there quickly and get this over with." Lily said and opened the door and they stepped out into the cold air.

As the three girls walked slowly to the wall of evergreen trees while Remmy muttered curses under her breath. When they reached the edge of Hagrid's house the trio sat and waited.

"It's freezing out here!" Lily cried and wrapped her robe around her tighter.

"When I see those pricks again, I swear I'll—"

"Remmy! Stop with the threats, you're scaring me!" Addy cut her off and Remmy smirked a little.

"Why would they wait for us in the forest?" Lily asked.

"That's just it, I don't think they would. Probably too scared." Remmy chuckled.

"Look! There's a light." Addy whispered and pointed up the hill. The three girls strained to see who it was but they only saw a shadow of the person.

"That's not the boys," Lily said slowly and rose to her feet.

"Filch!" Remmy scowled, "Those slimy gits tipped him off so we would get into trouble!"

"No time, run!" Addy said quietly and then motioned towards the forest. Quickly the girls ran into the darkened trees.

"_Lumos! _Over here!" Remmy's wand illuminated and she pointed over up into a many branched tree. As they quickly pulled Lily up onto the flattest branch.

"Bloody kids, the days I could hand them up by their thumbs, that'll teach the little trouble-makers a lesson, indeed," Filch said to his cat.

"Oh my God," Lily moaned.

"Lily! Keep it together!" Remmy whispered.

"Where are you? I will find you," Flitch approached the tree slowly. Mrs. Norris looked up into the tree, right where the girls were hiding and meowed franticly and climb up the large trunk.

"He's going to find us!" Lily moaned and pointed towards the cat. Addy nudged Remmy who was trying to knock Mrs. Norris off of the tree and pointed up.

"Got ya!" Filch raised his lamp but all there was to see is a empty branch, "What the bloody hell?"

Addy rolled her eyes when Lily started to hyperventilate, started to look for a branch for them to climb up higher on. Lily started to moan something and Addy poked Remmy and pointed up to a small branch that tangled into another tree. _"No way!" _Remmy mouthed and shook her head. Addy nodded and then asked for a boost up from Lily. Soon, Remmy and Lily were in another elm tree. Addy looked down and saw Mrs. Norris scaling the tree trunk faster and she crawled along the branch.

"Addy!" Remmy whispered urgently. Addy looked up distracted and her hand slipped.

"Oh, no!" Lily whispered but Addy managed to grip the branch with both hands and hang.

Filch continued to search the tree but saw no sign of the girls, eventhough Mrs. Norris cried frantically at Addy. "There's nothing here, sweet." And he left disappointed.

The trio of girls scrambled down the tree quickly and then made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Remind me to give that bloody cat a nice kick next time we meet her." Addy said.

Remmy didn't even bother going to Ravenclaw. Lily was actually kind of frightened of Remmy muttering murderously under her breath. They entered the Common Room, the fire was nearly out so it cast a shadowed light. Remmy stomped up the boy's staircase and burst right in.

"_Lumos_!" She shined the light right in Sirius's face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Matthews!?" he yelped and then buried himself in the blankets as Remmy threatened him with her wand.

By now all the boys were awake. "What's going on?" Peter Pettigrew rubbed his eyes.

"You three gits double crossed us!" Addy shouted.

James, Sirius, and Remus glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "I'm guessing you got away?" James wiped a tear from his eye.

"Just barley, Potter!" Lily's eyes were on fire. Remmy pointed her wand up to the ceiling and muttered something.

"I hope you gits suffer," she said and then they stomped out of the room, the three boys still laughing their heads off.

"What'd you do to them?" Lily asked once they dragged some pillows and blankets into the common room.

"You'll see..." Remmy smirked and then turned her back to them.

"I have a feeling it's going to be wicked," Addy muttered and Lily nodded.

"Remmington Jolander Matthews the third!!" A very angry voice yelled. The three girls had loaded up on the train and were about to leave when the Screamsome Threesome stomped into the compartment.

"Whoa, how'd you know my whole name?" Remmy struggled to say through a laugh.

The boy's bodies were covered with a vibrant green hair. They reminded Lily of Chewbacca off of Star Wars. The girls could barley see the boys' eyes for all of it and then the girls burst out laughing.

"Change us back!" Sirius growled and shook a hairy finger at her.

"Why? It'll wear off soon enough," Remmy shrugged and then pulled out a magazine.

James ripped the magazine out of her hands.

"CHANGE-US-BACK!" he yelled into her face. Remmy just flicked a bit of slobber off her nose and smirked.

"You're already shedding," Addy pointed at a pool of green hair at their feet. The boys let out a frustrated growl and then threw the shredded hair at the girls.

"EW!" Lily shrieked and tried her best to brush it off.

"Oh, no you did not!" Addy raised her wand. James and Sirius eyed it warily and then they shot out of the room.

"I think there's a spell to clean this up," Lily said and then flipped through the pages of a spell book, "Um, _Scourgify_!" She waved her wand in a swirling pattern, but nothing happened. Lily blushed a bright red and muttered something indistinct. Remmy smiled and drew her own, "_Scourgify_!" she said a little more powerful and every piece of hair vanished.

"How'd you do that?" Addy gaped at her, Lily however just blushed even redder and she felt a twang of jealously.

"I dunno," Remmy shrugged and then snatched her magazine from the floor and disappeared behind it.

"Hey, Rem," Addy said slowly.

"Yes?" Remmy's face peaked from behind the magazine.

"Where's Dog?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I left it at Hogwarts. If any luck Mrs. Norris will kill her," Remmy said with an evil smile.

"That's awful mean," Lily sympathized.

"Its a monster! I swear, it uses me," Remmy objected.

"Uses you? Ha!" Addy scoffed.

"It does! It's all nice to me when it's hungry, but any other time? Nooo! It wakes me up when I'm sleeping but when I wake that bloody monster up, it scratches me!" Remmy threw her hands up in the air, "Dog is hopeless."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't of named her 'Dog'?" Addy suggested.

"That's what I told her!" Lily laughed.

"Well, I was being stupid," Remmy disappeared behind her magazine again.

"Animal cruelty..." Addy muttered under her breath. Lily laughed and pulled out her own book. After awhile of Addy sighing heavily and tapping her fingers against the window she announced,

"You guys are booooring!"

"You should have brought something," Lily replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Well, I didn't know you guys would just sit there," Addy grumbled.

"Go hang out with the boys then," Remmy suggested.

"After what you did to them? No way, and you better watch out, too." Addy warned.

"Why would I have to watch out?" Remmy looked over from the top of the magazine.

"They're going to get you back for that," Addy shrugged.

"They were the ones that ratted us out anyway!" Lily objected.

"All I have to say is: Bring it on," Remmy smirked. Addy and Lily exchanged worried looks, Remmy loved revenge.

"Um, Rem?" Addy said.

"Um, Ad?" Remmy said back, "What?"

"Whatever happened to Katie?"

An evil grin broke out on Remmy's face, turning her beautiful features rather scary, "Last I heard she was still being pulled out of the toilet."

"That was so mean," Addy shook her head slowly.

"Mean!?" Remmy objected, "She called Lily a mud blood? Are you saying she didn't deserve it?"

"No no!" Addy cast an apologetic look at Lily whose face had gone a little pale, "I was just joshing!"

"Don't kid about that kind of subject, Adison," Remmy warned and then hid herself behind the magazine. Addy's face fell and she stood up slowly.

"Um, I'm gonna find Carly..." and then she walked out. Lily and Remmy barley noticed her announcement.


	10. Christmas At the Evans'

And you thought the story was dead! Yes you did! I know you did! lol Anyways, its not dead but fully alive and flourshing! I really need you to check out the newly edited and revised chapters 9&10 because they are a tad diffrent than the original chapters I had written before.

I really hope you like this new chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. THOSE BELONG TO MRS. ROWLING BUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WOULD BE MINE! THANK YOU...**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Christmas Time at the Evans'

"Hey, Lily. Wake up," Remmy's voice reached Lily faintly and she opened her eyes slowly.

"What?" she rubbed her brilliant green eyes.

"We're here. Let's get our stuff," Remmy helped her up and they squeezed their way out onto the platform.

"Where's Addy?" Lily looked around for her friend.

"Right here!" Addy said brightly from behind them. Lily and Remmy turned around to see Addy sprawled out on the concrete, her things spread all over the place.

"You fall?" Lily helped her up and laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Addy giggled at herself. Remmy waved her wand and all of her clothes were back into her trunk.

"Haha...look who's coming," Remmy said evilly.

The boys had fully shredded their coats of bright green fur and marched up to Remmy.

"You will pay for that, Remmington," Sirius warned. Remmy just smirked and flaunted off with Addy and Lily.

Addy bid her friends far well and walked off with her father. Lily spotted her parents and dragged Remmy over to them.

"This is Remmy!" Lily announced. Remmy waved meek

Lily's mother held out her hand, "Hello, dear, I'm Rose."

"Very good to meet you," Remmy gave her a smile and shook her hand and then Lily's father's.

"Richard," and he kissed the top of Remmy's hand.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked while she gave her father a hug.

"She wanted to stay home," Lily's mother replied.

"Hm, imagine that," Lily muttered to Remmy. Remmy smiled a little and then started to thank Lily's parents.

"Oh, its nothing, dear. It will be such a pleasure having you over," Lily's mother said warmly.

"Burr...how about we get out of the cold?" Lily's father placed his arm around Lily and they walked quickly to the awaiting taxi.

Lily talked nonstop all the way to their house while Remmy just sat quietly with her head against the window. _Very unlike her_, but Lily just assumed that she was shy around new people-which was also strange.

"Here it is!" Lily announced and Remmy's head snapped up to she a white, one story house with a large garden in the front that was all frosted from the cold. Richard paid the taxi and unloaded the car and dragged the two trunks up the front walk.

"You have a lovely garden," Remmy commented.

"Oh, dear, you should see it in full bloom," Rose laughed. Remmy noticed that Lily looked a lot like her mother, they shared the same thick fiery red hair that hung to their shoulders. The both shared the petite figure and freckles, but Lily had her father's shocking green eyes and charming smile.

"Hey, mum! Dad," Petunia greeted them from the small love seat in the large living room.

"Hello, darling. This is Remmy, she'll be staying with us for Christmas," Richard went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, hello," Petunia said shortly and then went back into her room. Lily gave Remmy an I-told-you-so look.

"Oh, right, jealous as hell," Remmy muttered with lopsided grin.

"Why don't you show Remmy where she will be sleeping, dear?" Rose said as she walked into the kitchen, "And if you don't mind, you two can help me with dinner."

The girls nodded and Lily brought Remmy back to her room. "Viloa'!" Lily opened her door, "I know it's not much but its homey."

Remmy just laughed and fell backwards on Lily's bed. "Its perfect."

Lily could tell that Remmy was having the time of her life. Her parents were smothering her with love and stuffing her with food.

"Oh, you are _so_ thin!" Rose said as she dumped a third helping of potatoes on her plate.

"Mrs. Evans, thank you but--" Remmy started to object but Rose waved her off and bustled into the kitchen.

"Remmy, I wouldn't try. She'll stuff ya' till your bloating," Richard laughed. Petunia just sat huffily at the table and rolled her peas around the plate.

"Petunia, could you please pass the salt?" Lily asked politely. Petunia just ignored her.

"Petunia? Ya' there?" Lily said a little impatiently. Petunia just seemed really engrossed in the peas. Remmy gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Grow-up," she muttered under her breath so Richard couldn't hear and passed the salt to Lily.

"Thanks," Lily said a little sadly. Remmy just grunted and tried to force down another spoonful of food.

"So, ladies, only one week left until you go back!" Richard reminded them. "What shall we do in that time?"'

"Christmas shopping!" Petunia and Lily yelled together. Remmy giggled but then gave a sour face.

"Um, I, uh...don't have any money," she said quietly, her eyes cast downward.

"Oh, don't worry dear," Rose said, she had come back from the kitchen with a steaming teakettle, "we'll make an exception for you. You are the guest! Now, who wants some hot chocolate?"

Three hands shot up in the air.

"Remmy! Wake up!" Lily was now the one to excitedly shake Remmy.

"Wat da matta?" Remmy said groggily.

"Presents! Santa came to visit!" Lily squealed. Remmy just scoffed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Lily. But I stopped believing in 'Santa' when I was five," Remmy turned her back to Lily and tried to fall asleep.

"How sad...WAKE UP!!" Lily yelled into her ear. Remmy sat up angrily and swatted at Lily's grinning face.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning!" Remmy complained.

Lily gave Remmy a hardening look, "Yeah, sorry I couldn't let you sleep in another three hours..." she rolled her eyes.

"I need my beauty sleep," Remmy stated.

"Well, then," Lily started to snicker, "you're gonna have to sleep for years!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Remmy threw her pillow at her and then muttered. "Smartass."

Lily dodged the pillow and gasped, "And to think I brought you into my home!" Lily said with sarcastic offense. Remmy gave her a little leer and then pulled herself up.

"Well, better get this over with," Remmy moaned but Lily knew Remmy loved all the caring attention she was getting.

"Okay...Remmy's first!" Rose said and Petunia shoved a present in her lap. Remmy tried to be calm but Lily could see her hands tremble as she tore the Christmas tree paper off the box.

"Oh, my. Lily!" Remmy gasped, "I've always wanted a box!"

Lily laughed, "Remmy, just open it!"

Remmy gave a lopsided grin and opened the box carefully and let out a real gasp of astonishment. She pulled out a pair of pink Mary-Jane's. "Shoes? You really didn't need to..."

"Yes, I did," Lily stated seriously and then handed a box to her father, "Oldest to youngest!"

"Thanks, honey," Richard said and then ripped the paper off, "Socks! Yes!" he pulled out a pair of green and brown plaid socks. Everyone laughed and Petunia handed a brightly green wrapped box to Rose.

"Wonderful, thank you girls!" Rose said as she lifted out a cookbook. Lily handed another box over to Petunia.

"Thanks, Lily," Petunia gave Lily an awkward hug while holding a box of chocolate frogs.

Each person received three presents each, except for Remmy who had been given a beautiful aquamarine necklace from Rose, a little journal from Richard, shoes from Lily, and a charm bracelet from Petunia. Which of all she thanked for over and over until they got so annoyed the told her to shut up.

_Tap. Tap. _Everyone's attention turned to the frosted window.

"Isn't that--" Remmy asked and strode over to open the window so two brown spotted owl's could flop in. Attached to their legs was a large package.

"To Lily and Remmy from..." Lily's eyes widened.

"Who's that from, deary?" Rose asked, "James and Sirius? Who are they?"

"Um, just some boys in our class," Remmy replied.

"Can I open this in private, Mum?" Lily hugged the package close to her chest. Rose nodded and Remmy and Lily shot off to her room without another word.

"Careful, it might be jinxed!" Lily warned as Remmy started to unwrap it.

"Books? They sent us books!" Remmy said, holding one up for Lily to see, "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed! No curses or spells, not that they would know any good ones..."

"You do," Lily said quietly.

"Only because they've been cast on me before," Remmy shrugged and read the title of the heavy leather bound book, " Hm, A Guide To Magical Jinxes and Hexes..."

"Remmy..." Lily started to move out of the way.

"Yes!" Remmy had finally succeeded to pry open the book.

"Oh, no!" Lily screamed and ducked behind her bed. The book had exploded in Remmy's face.

"No worries, it'll wash off!" Remmy said behind gritted teeth. Lily gave her a skeptical look.

* * *

And that is the newly updated chapter!

There is a little blue button that I would like you to push! Thank you

emma


	11. The Loathsome Foursome

First and always I want to thank my reveiwers because with out them I would have never posted this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: (These get so old) OKAY THE USAUAL STUFF, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY MERCHANDISE THAT J.K. ROWLING MAKES MONEY OFF OF. HOWEVER, I DO OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY IS MINE.

THANK YOU

* * *

The Loathsome Foursome

"'No worries, it'll wash off,'" Lily mocked Remmy as they boarded the train.

"Shut up, Lily," Remmy said bitterly. She kept her head downcast and let her hair hang in front of her face. They had found out it was impossible to scrub the ash from the book off. Rose had preformed every Muggle remedy known to man and Remmy had taken at least ten showers every day, but the black ash never even faded from her face.

"Remmy! Lily!" Addy greeted them happily and waved them to a compartment, "How was your Chris-...Remmy! What happened?"

"Shush!" Remmy cut her off, she had directed the whole hallways attention to her. Lily quickly shoved them into the compartment.

"The boys sent us a 'present'," Lily explained, "it, uh, blew up."

"Oh," Addy tried to hold back a giggle, "why the bloody hell did you open it?"

Remmy's blackened face lifted and she glared at her, "Addy, please."

"Remmy? What happened to you?" a deeply amused voice questioned from the door.

"TAKE IT OFF, POTTER!" Remmy screeched.

"Ow!" Sirius and Remus covered their ears.

"The spell should wear off soon," James copied her line and Remmy gave him the nastiest look.

"Take-it-off...NOW!"

The three boys cowered, "Remus, how does she get it off?"

"Um, failed to learn how to do that yet..."Remus screwed up his face as if he was 'trying' to remember. Remmy let out a roar of frustration and pushed them out of the room. The girls could hear them laughing as they walked down the hall.

"Remmy, calm down..." Lily cautioned. Remmy whipped around to face her.

"Lily," she tried to say calmly," my face is covered in bloody soot and those slimy wankers won't take it off! Who knows when it'll rub off!"

Addy was trying shaking from all her suppressed giggles and let out a snort of laughter. "Sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you find it so funny," Remmy snapped and then sat angrily.

"Remmy!" Lily cried.

"What?" Remmy grumbled, still upset.

"I found the cure!"

"You did not!"

"Yes I did!"

"What is it then?" Addy leaned over to the book in Lily's lap. Lily studied a certain paragraph and then, with her face screwed up in concentration, she started to wave her wand.

"Lily..." Remmy's eyes widened.

"Shush! Do you want to be normal or not?" Addy said.

"_Erascer!" _she cried. Remmy squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt something drip across her face, but when she lifted her hand to brush it off, there was nothing there.

"Okay, look in my mirror," Addy said slowly.

Remmy cracked an eye open slowly and yelled at her reflection. "YAY!! It's all gone! Lily you're awesome!" she danced in the compartment giving high fives. Lily sat back and smiled to herself, proud that she did the spell on the first try.

* * *

"Well, finally!" Addy sighed exasperatedly. They were at Hogwarts. 

"How was skiing, by the way?" Lily asked, suddenly remembering.

"Puh...my brother's are a mess," Addy rolled her eyes.

"How so?"

"They started a fight using there skis as swords...broke them actually," Addy replied.

"Whoa...how do they do that?" Remmy asked.

The girls had approached several buggies that were hooked up to thin air. Lily and Addy shrugged and they climbed into the buggy.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Is the first thing the girls heard as they jumped out of the horseless carriage.

"Lay off, you gits!" Sirius yelled and raised his wand threateningly towards three Slytherin first-years beating up on a small, chubby boy curled up in the snowy ground.

"Is there some trouble?" A smooth voiced drawled behind them.

"These three wankers were beating up Pettigrew, Malfoy," Remus said quickly, his wand also raised. A sneer grew on Lucious Malfoy's pale, but handsome face.

"Are you sure Pettigrew did not start it?" Malfoy stepped between the girls. Lily glanced over to Addy, she was staring at the 6th year's butt.

"Addy!" she whispered and elbowed her.

"But he's--"

"My cousin," Remmy snarled. Lily and Addy looked at her astonished.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," Malfoy said softly and then walked quickly into the castle, the Slytherin boys trailing behind him.

"Hey, are you OK?" James lent a helping hand to the quivering Pettigrew. He nodded and took James's hand.

The three girls made there way inside. "That was really nice of them." Addy commented.

"Remus must have told them to help him out," Remmy laughed.

"How's Malfoy your cousin?" Lily asked.

"Don't you know how family relations go?" Addy laughed.

"My father is Lucius's father's brother," Remmy explained.

"Wow, I can see why you were shamed from them," Addy commented.

"Well yeah, they're major pure-blood freaks. Well, I'm going to bed. See ya'll in the morning!" Remmy waved and then climbed the tower to the Ravenclaw house.

"Do you know what we have tomorrow?" Lily asked as they climbed up the portrait hole.

"Lily," Addy rolled her eyes, "I didn't even know when we got back from Christmas holidays until yesterday morning."

Lily laughed, "Right."

The next few weeks dragged by. Lily was even getting tired of all the classes but was thoroughly excited about the upcoming exams.

"I just hope I remember everything," Lily said as she buried herself into another book.

"Lily," Remmy snatched the book away, "exams are three-weeks-away! Why the bloody hell are you studying?"

"I just want to do good," Lily replied and grabbed the book back.

"It's awful quiet..." Addy commented.

"I know," Remmy said slowly.

"Its peaceful," Lily said.

"Too peaceful," Addy whispered.

BAM!

The Screamsom Threesome...well actually Peter had joined the crew, had set off some Muggle fireworks beside Remmy who started to scream bloody murder and jumped into Addy and Lily's arms.

"Scared, Matthews?" James scoffed.

"Not as much as you will be when I get you back," Remmy growled and then dodged a still sparkling firework.

"Mmmhm," Sirius smiled, "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Wasn't it after we hid a rubber snake in her waffles?" Remus said, also smirking. Remmy started to get a little red.

"Shut it," she warned.

"Puh, like we're scared of you," Sirius scoffed.

"Oh! Did you like being green? Because I can make it permanent," Remmy brandished her wand.

"We need to do some more scheming," James said quickly and then the four boys raced up the dormitory.

* * *

"Remmy! Don't you realize exams are two days away?" Lily scolded quietly when they were in the library.

"Lily! Don't you realize I don't care? There're just end of the year exams. Nothing to worry about," Remmy whispered back.

"Well, well, well, getting a little cocky are we?" a high voice said.

"Get along, Katie," Remmy snarled at her and her friends.

"I have the same right to be in here as you do, Remmington," Katie said with a smirk, "I suggest you do as the mud blood says and study. With any luck you could be as smart as her, but I don't think IQ goes into the negatives."

"Don't call her a mud blood," Addy stood.

"Careful Lawson, you might fall if you move too quickly," Katie laughed and Addy started to get red around the ears.

"Why don't you just say what you and your posse wants and get out?" Remmy said sharply.

"I could," Katie sneered, "but that would take out all the fun!" She and her little friends laughed and walked out of the library.

"And to think...she's only a year older than me," Remmy muttered.

"Wow, Hogwarts is going to be fun, then isn't it?" Lily laughed.

"Hm, with the Loathsome Foursome and Katie? Yep!" Addy said laughing.

"SHHHH!!" Madame Pince, the librarian said and the girls giggled quieter.


	12. End Of Year Exams

The next chapter, have fun reading it

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

* * *

Chapter 12: End-of-Year Exams

"Oh, I think I got this one wrong," Lily said worryingly, staring down at the exam paper.

"STOP!" Addy and Remmy cried for about the fourth time that day.

"Seriously, its not O.W.Ls or anything," Remmy sighed heavily.

"Fine then," Lily snapped and thrust the paper back into her bag.

"I can't believe it's almost two days until school's over," Addy said sadly.

"Really? Well, crap," Remmy huffed.

"Well, I'm upset, too," Lily kind of giggled.

"Naw, I'm going to 'Parie' for a family reunion," Remmy muttered.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lily said.

Remmy gave her a look, "Uh, look who I have to reunion with." she gestured to Katie and her pack of Slytherins cackling in a corner of the castle.

"Hey, I've never been to Paris," Addy said.

"I'll take you with me!" Remmy said hopefully.

"Uh…no," Addy said firmly and Remmy's face fell, "it's just that...er...I wouldn't really fit in, you know?"

Remmy laughed, "Yeah, you're right. But you know what I'm really looking forward to next year?"

"Hm?" Lily said as they stepped inside the Transfiguration room, the last test for the day.

"Quidditch try-outs!" Addy squealed, "I can't wait!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You two are going to get killed playing that awful game."

The two girls ignored her, "I want to try out for seeker." Remmy said.

"That's what I was going to try out on too," James said from behind them, as they took their seats.

"I doubt you'd be able to see it, Potter," Lily said, not looking up from her book. Remmy and Addy laughed, just the other day James had run into a door because he "Couldn't see the bloody thing".

"You probably wouldn't get two feet off the ground, Evans," Sirius smirked. The three other boys laughed.

"Your right I wouldn't, "Lily admitted, "I'm not stupid enough to get on a broom."

"Hey!" Addy and Remmy objected.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are we ready to begin the test?" Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers.

"Yes, ma'm" the seven replied.

* * *

So...please read and reveiw... 


	13. Last Day

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HARRY POTTER RELATED CHARACTERS. THE ONLY PEOPLE I OWN ARE MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS...BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU KNOW ABOUT IT..._**

**_Chapter 13: Last Day_**

* * *

"So, Lils, how'd you think you did on that one?" Addy said as they were starting to pack up.

"Mmm...iono," Lily replied, a little distracted.

"Wow...you haven't said anything about them all day!" Addy exclaimed and then worryingly felt her temperature.

"Adison...I'm fine, I just don't want to leave," Lily admitted.

"Ah...well, at least you don't have three brothers to go home to!" Addy said brightly.

"Yeah, but I have a sister that's jealous as hell..." Lily muttered.

Addy gasped, "Lily! Do not use such profane language!"

"Oh, right, like you don't swear every time you blow things up?" Lily laughed.

"Hey, now, I am proud to say I haven't blown up anything this week," Addy smiled and continued to shove random things into her trunk.

"We have had written tests all week," Lily pointed out and Addy made a face at her and said nothing.

"There! All packed!" Addy declared in triumph.

"Addy, its a mess," Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust at the jumble in Addy's trunk.

"Well, not everybody is a neat freak like you and Remmy," Addy giggled, "Hm...I wonder if I can fit that pillow in here." Addy muttered, picking up a fluffy pillow from her bed.

"Addy, don't take the pillow that would be stealing," Lily scolded, folding a pair of sock neatly and placing them in her trunk.

"Fine then...prig," Addy muttered.

"What did you call me?" Lily said slowly.

"Uh, nothing..." Addy started to back away but tripped on her untied shoelaces, "Damnit."

Lily seized the pillow off her bed and started to beat Addy with it. "Hey! Unfair!" Addy cried and started to fight back with her own pillow.

"Wow...look at the mess you two made," Remmy stepped in.

Little white feathers were floating around the room. Several covered Lily and Addy head to toe. "Oh, dear." Lily gazed around the now white and fluffy room.

"_Scourgify_!" Remmy commanded and the feathers disappeared.

"Wicked. " Addy said, holding a limp pillowcase.

"Okay...you have to remember to write!" Lily said while hugging Addy and Remmy.

"I will, if I remember..." Remmy replied and Lily gave her a look.

"I'll write, like every other week!" Addy exclaimed excitedly and added quietly, "Of every other month!" Lily glared at her too but then immediately cheered.

"Yay! I can't believe school is already over," Lily said as she tugged her trunk over to the brick entryway.

"Yeah, it's weird. Hey! There's my mum!" Addy said and waved a final good-bye to Remmy and Lily and pranced off to her awaiting mother.

"How are you going to get home?" Lily asked while she peered around for her own parents.

"Taxi and speaking of which," Remmy gestured towards the black cab driver holding a sign with her name written on it and then stepped towards the car, "I'll see ya' soon! Bye!"

Lily waved and then, suddenly, her eyes were dark.

"Guess who..." I deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Dad?" Lily said, but the hands covering her eyes were too small.

"Nope," the voice laughed, a very familiar laugh.

"Black," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct!" Sirius laughed and removed his hands.

"So, excited about summer?" James popped out from behind Sirius.

"Yes, I won't be seeing you for two months," Lily snapped as she spotted her mom.

"Ouch, that hurt, Evans. Why so cruel?" Sirius grabbed his heart in mock pain.

"Mum!" Lily cried and ran over to her, leaving Sirius and James behind.

"Hello, dear, how was school?" Rose hugged her.

"Fantastic! My exams went great!" Lily replied, "Where's Dad?"

"At home with Petunia," Rose said and led her over to a taxi.

"Oh," Lily said, a little disappointed.

"You meet any new friends at school?" Rose asked as they climbed their way into the car.

"Nah. Just Remmy and Addy," Lily replied.

"What about those boys that sent Remmy that horrible package? Did she ever get it off?" Rose said.

"Those boys are not my friends," Lily said crossly "and, yes, she did get it off."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess next year is going to be better isn't it?" Rose rubbed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Lily thought for just a moment, Quidditch, The Loathsome Foursome, and more outrageous adventures with Remmy and Addy?

She nodded and smiled at her mother: next year was going to be awesome.

THE END

* * *

OMG!! It's over!! I want to thank all my loyal readers who put up with my random updates and read this story and gave me such AWSOME reviews!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Good thing I already have some thing for the sequel, eh?

THANKS!


End file.
